entrevista con los chicos del anime inuyasha
by kag-chan mart
Summary: ven y hasle las preguntas que quieras a inuyasha y sus amigos que ellos te las responderan
1. Chapter 1

hola me vino esta idea a la cabeza y la escribi espero les guste

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Prologo:**

autora Pov´s

aqui me encuentro, sentada en el escritorio de el despacho de mi casa, en fin, con una boba sonrisa en mi cara, pero hey! que quieren que haga esto es muy espesial para mi tengo ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos.

ok! se preguntaran de que coño esta hablando esta loca, pues mis queridos lectores, me refiero que e sido la suertuda ganadora, de una netbook. Pero ustedes diran hey loca es solo una netbook! pues _**NO **_con esta netbook puedo chatear, traer y tener bajo mi poder a personas muajajaja y que mejor forma de conoser a mis personajes favoritos si no asiendoles preguntas. Me acomode mejor en el sillon rojo, puse la netbook en el escritorio y la abri. Justo hay se encontraban las personas a quienes le aria las preguntas:

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, La zorra zoombi *coff coff* digo Kikyo, Rin, Sesshomaru,Jaken, Kagura, Kanna, Kohaku, Hakudoshi,Naraku, Kaede, Sota, Naomi (mama de Kagome),el abuelo de Kagome,Irasue,Mushin, Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Ayame, Los 7 Guerreros, Totosai, Mioga, Hojo, Inu No Taisho, Izayoi y Akitoki.

en fin estos y demas, me senti nerviosa y asionsa. Tenia que prepararme almenos que quisiera que la baba se me corriera cuando viera a esos hombres y les saltara en sima para vio...*coff coff* para entrevistarlos (suerte que mis padres se ivan a casa de mi abuela en santiago, menudo monte ese lugar).

Pero ahora que lo pienso a los personajes sera dificil explicarles las cosas, sobre todo a el señor y señora taisho que en paz descansarán hasta que los traiga hasta aqui para mis malevolos pla...*cof cof*... digo maravillosa entrevista. Cerre los ojos para relajarme un momento

- Para que hase yo sola las preguntas si talves otras peronas tambien quisieran hacerlo - susurre para mi misma,me enderese y me dirigui con una sonrisa traviesa a mi nueva netbook.

rapidamente escribi en mi pagina:

**"te gustaria hacerle las preguntas mas locas, divertidas y por que no pervertidas (*¬*) a los personajes de inuyasha. seran solo dos preguntas por persona si relmente quieres acerlas**

**Entonces ven y lo hagamos juntos.**

**antentamente: kag-chan mart."**

oh como disfrutaria haser esas preguntas jajaja esto seria divertido.

(hey! contactare a kagome para que le avise a los chicos del sengoku y su epoca que los traere ya que nos mandamos uno que otros mensajes estoy segura que le gustara) **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

¡hola! ¿les gusto?

la cosas es que tienes que comentar las preguntas que quieren y nosotros las responderemos. recuerden tiene que ser una o dos preguntas maximo tres nada mas.

¡gracias por su atencion!


	2. Chapter 2

bueno aquí va el segundo cap.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

[vemos a nuestra autora preparar su despacho, donde se encuentran muchas sillas una mesa llena de comidas japonesa como: remen, buñuelos, sushi etc. y otra mesa con hamburguesas, panchitos, pizza, gaseosa etc.]

Yo: Muy bien tengo todo casi listo, que más así mi notebook y... Ah si mi bate de beisbol por si hay problemas que mas

(la autora se da cuenta que todo comenzó y...)

yo: Ah "Hola aquí estamos a en la entrevista de los chicos del anime Inuyasha" jjaja *creo que me distraje jijiji* ^_^U bueno a ver comencemos.

( la autora se sienta en su sillón, se pone unos anteojos de marco rojo, y comienza a escribir en su compu)

De repente de la nada sale un histérico inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Que?! como rayos llegue aquí?! Que es todo esto?! (me ve y empuña su espada) quien rayos eres tu eh?

Yo: está bien, está bien, tranquilo chico perro ¬¬

Kagome: (llega y ve a Inuyasha apuñando su espada) ABAJO! Inuyasha que crees que haces?

Inuyasha: (se levanta) por qué hiciste eso tonta?

Kagome: porque actúas así

Inuyasha: No sé dónde estamos como quieres que actué

Kagome: si serás… ayer les dije que una amiga mía nos traería a su casa lo olvidas

Inuyasha: eh? tu no… (se empieza a acordar)

Flash Back

Estaban Kagome en la cabaña de la anciana kaede, con sus amigos tranquilamente cuando se para y...

kagome: *coff coff* (todos dejan de comer su comida para prestar atención a kagome, todos menos inuyasha) chico os quería decir que una amiga mía nos ha invitado a su casa.

sango: enserio suena interesante... pero para qué?

kagome: es que quiere hacernos una entrevista... se animan?

miroku: a mí me parece bien

shippo: a mí también!

kirara: mau

kaede: por que no... suena bien

kagome: y tu inuyasha que dices?

inuyasha: eh? (dejando de comer) ah? pues yo eh... khe como sea! (volviendo a comer)

Fin flash back

Inuyasha: ahh es verdad, por cierto tengo hambre (Kagome lo ignora y se acerca a mí , me levanto del sillón y me acerco para abrazarnos)

Kagome: lucia... (la autora le tapa la boca) mhnmh

yo: shhh... sabes que no me gusta mi nombre ( sacando mi mano)

kagome: baa pero a mí me gusta dale... si?

yo: ash está bien puedes decirlo

kagome: jijiji luciana amiga! como estas?

Yo: bien con un poco de ideas y tú?

Kagome: cansada de cuidar de un perrito (me lo susurra)

Inuyasha: dijeron algo?

Yo/Kagome: no, no

Yo: bueno en que estábamos ah así como verán aquí podrán hacerles preguntas a todos los personajes de Inuyasha atreves de los comentarios, todas las preguntas serán contestadas por los ahora presentas personajes

Los primero personajes que ya están aquí, Inuyasha y Kagome (se sientan) también están Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara (entran y me saludan)

Miroku: (me toma la mano) hermosa señorita a usted no le gustaría tener un hijo con mi... (Golpeado por sango)

Yo: hay! ¬¬ pues monje miroku ya me esperaba esa pregunta y mi respuesta es NO! Aunque gracias ^-^

bueno seguimos, también están: Inu No Taisho, Izayoi, Sota, Naomi (mama de Kagome), el abuelo de Kagome, Irasue, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin, Kagura, Kanna, Kohaku, Hakudoshi, Naraku,Kaede, Mushin, Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Ayame,Urasue, Los 7 Guerreros, Totosai, Mioga, Hojo y Akitoki pasan y se sientan

mmm… creo que me estoy olvidando de alguien ah sí y Buyo xD

Kikyo: y yo que?

Yo: a ti no te invite

Kikyo: entonces porque estoy aquí?

Yo: porque me obligaron a escribirte *zombi*

Koga: mi querida Kagome (tomándola de las manos) que bueno que estas aquí, estas bellísima como siempre

Kagome: -/-U... jeje, hola

Inuyasha: (se pone en medio) Déjala en paz lobo sarnoso!

Ayame: Koga y yo? (con ojos llorosos)

Shippo/Ginta/Hakkaku: estos sí que son torpes sin duda

Hojo/Akitoki: (se miran) oye porque nos parecemos?

Sesshomaru: (mirando a Inu No Taisho) padre?

Inu No/Izayoi: pero si estábamos muertos? (se miran confundidos)

yo: oh lo estaban pero los traje con mi computadora ^¬^

todos menos los de la época actual: computadora?

yo: si una computadora es un aparato muy interesante verán pero este es especial ya que me lo gane...

5 minutos de explicación después...

yo: y así funciona por lo tanto YO ESTOY AL MANDO!

Inuyasha: y que puedes hacer si no queremos?

Yo: miren, con esto (mostrándoles su computadora) puedo hacer lo que yo quiera por ejemplo… (escribo algo y aparecen Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku y Koga vestidos de mujer)

Inuyasha/Koga/Miroku/Sesshomaru: OYE! (todos riéndose a carcajadas)

Yo: jajaja que gracioso ^^ (me miran con cara de asesinos) bueno, bueno ya (les devuelvo la ropa) jijiji

Irasue: se ve que los humanos avanzan creado tonterías

yo: ¬¬*

Jakotsu: ay qué lindo están todos los hombres apuestos aquí *¬*

naraku: jajaja ahora poder llevar a cabo mi plan y derrotar a estos tontos.

Kagura: sesshomaru *susurra*

Hakudoshi: este lugar es extraño y odio estar rodeados de estos significantes

Kanna: (solo asiente es respuesta)

Kohaku: hermana?!

sango: Kohaku...

sota: amigo orejas de perro

abuelo: este lugar está lleno de demonios

rin: anciana kaede este lugar es extraño

kaede: así es rin

Jaken: amo bonito

mioga: amo inuyasha

Mushin: hip

todos: bla, bla, bla, bla...

Yo: CALLENSE TODOS! (se callan)

bueno ahora por los comentarios manden sus preguntas, puede ser cualquier tipo de pregunta y para más de un personaje

Kikyo: pero que es todo esto?

Yo: tú te callas zombi, yo comenzare ahora con algunas preguntas que siempre quise hacer por ejemplo:

**Para inuyasha: inuyasha... GRANDISIMO IDIOTA, porque tuviste que esperar que se muriera kikyo para quedarte con kagome? ò_ó**

R. de inuyasha: yo... pues...esto

kagome/kikyo: contesta de una vez!

R. de inuyasha: este pues (se me acerca y me susurra) lo hice por que sentí que por mi culpa kikyo había muerto en el pasado, y como mínimo le debía la vida, y no quería hacer sufrir a kagome cuando me fuera al infiero, por eso cuando kikyo murió pude estar con kagome sin inconveniencia

yo: así que eso fue ya me lo imaginaba, pero aún sigo pensando que eres un idiota ¬¬

inuyasha : khe! (cruzándose de brazos y mirando para otro lado)

kagome/kikyo: que te dijo?!

inuyasha: o/oU

yo: no puedo decirles

kagome/kikyo: -_-|||

inuyasha: uff menos mal -_-u

yo: bueno otra pregunta mía...

**para kikyo: dime eres estúpida porque cuando urasue te formo se olvidó de ponerte un cerebro verdad ¿ya que tú no te das cuenta de que no puedes llevarte a mi amor inuyasha al infierno? él es mío y de kagome ¿ok? eres tan zorra huesitos que me da ganas de ir al anime y coger con un rifle y pegarte uno buenos tiros en la cabeza**

R. de Kikyo: e! Inuyasha ya es mío desde hace tiempo!

Yo: honestamente, ya te pegaría unos tiros y te re-mato ya que tú ya estas muerta Kikyo ¬¬ pero no lo hago porque no quiero traumar a la a los niños, y como dije y repetiré urasue no te puso cerebro

urasue: hey! qué culpa tengo de a verme olvidado de ponerle un cerebro.

Kikyo: ¬¬

Yo: bueno acá otra pregunta mía

**para inuyasha y kagome:despues del final de la historia tuvieron hijos?**

R. de Inuyasha/Kagome: ehhh… O/O... -/-

Shippo: los tienen escondiditos

Inuyasha: CALLATE ENANO! (pegándole) además eso no es verdad! ò/ó

Yo: ahhh pero tienes ganitas... noo? :P

Inuyasha: TU TAMBIEN CALLATE! ò/ó

yo: bueno otra pregunta mía...

**para miroku: cuantos hijos quisieras tener y con quién?**

R. de miroku: quiero tener 79.896 hijos y todos con sanguito

sango: ni sueñes que tendrás tantos

**para sango: como le haces para mantener en raya al monje?**

R. de sango:( mostrando a hiraikotsu) a golpes para shippo: porque eres tan tierno y bello? R. de shippo: creo porque no soy adulto

**para naomi: como le haces para confiar tanto, tanto en tu hija una adolecente para dejarla que viaje a una época distinta con un chico? (ósea inuyasha)**

R. de naomi: confió en kagome e inuyasha y sé que son responsables además me encantaría tener nietos con orejitas tan adorables ^°^

kagome: MAMA! o/o

inuyasha: o/o

yo: me encantaría tener una madre como tú ¡¿no me adoptas?!

naomi: jaja me encantaría pero con mis dos hijos creo que sobran

yo: me lo temía *suspira* pero bueno

**para kagome: que se siente tocar las orejitas de inuyasha?**

R. de kagome: bueno es como tocar la orejita de un cachorrito pero más suave ^^

yo: en serio a ver ( me dirijo asía inuyasha y tocos sus orejitas) siii! son suaves y hermosísimas (inuyasha toma mis manos con el ceño fruncido y me hace soltar sus orejitas) que pasa?

inuyasha:(moviendo las orejitas) por que a todos les gustan mis orejas

todas las mujeres (incluso yo) : porque son adorables :)

yo: *cof cof* otra pregunta

**para izayoi: como conociste a Inu no?**

R. de izayoi: bueno yo me perdí en el bosque cuando salí a buscar manzanas y me encontré con Inu no creí que me aria daño pero no lo hizo me ayudo a encontrar el camino a casa y como agradecimiento le di una manzana pero la tiro y se fue refunfuñando jaja pero luego, sé que volvió y la comió, desde ese día nos empezamos a ver

Yo: vaya, vaya así que así se conocieron.

**Para Inu No Taisho: tuviste más mujeres antes de conocer a las madres de sesshomaru e inuyasha?**

R. de Inu No Taisho: por supuesto, soy muy apuesto, como desperdiciarlo?

Izayoi/Irasue: ¬¬ *presumido*

**Para Inuyasha: ¿Tuviste alguna mujer antes de Kikyo y Kagome?**

R. de Inuyasha: eh…

Todos: JAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Inuyasha: ey

Todos: JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJA

Inuyasha: oigan

Todos: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJJAA

Inuyasha: CALLENSE!

Todos: …

Inuyasha: no, de acuerdo? No tuve a nadie más

Yo: ya sabia

Inuyasha: entonces porque te reías?!

Yo: porque sabía la respuesta :P

**para Inu No Taisho: de donde salieron tan guapos tus dos hijos?**

R. de Inu No Taisho: de mí por supuesto ^-^

yo/irasue/izayoi: *engreído* ¬¬*

**para inuyasha: que harías si kagome se enamora de otro hombre?**

R. de inuyasha: *susurrando* lo mato (mirando a Koga)

**para inuyasha e Inu No Taisho: se dieron cuenta de que ambos tienen las mismas mañas de andar con dos mujeres? **¬¬

R. de inuyasha/Inu No: Oye!

**para sesshomaru: porque eres tan, tan guapo? *¬***

R. de sesshomaru: mmph *ignorando*

**para rin: te diste cuenta que eres un amor como kagome?**

R. de rin: gracias ^/^

**para naraku: nunca te diste cuenta que pudiste secuestrar a kagome para hacer sufrir y vencer a inuyasha?**

R. de naraku: *suspiro* si me di cuenta pero muy tarde -_-u

yo: sí que serás tonto

naraku: tú no me tratas así ok insecto! Ò_ó

yo:(encogiendo y volviéndome pequeña) ok, ok

**para kagome: porque eres tan dulce y amable? Mi sueño siempre ha sido ser tan bondadosa como tu**

R. de kagome: pues no se jejeje ^/^ y gracias luci

**para shippo: porque molestas tanto a inuyasha**

R. de shippo: es que es divertido ver a los perros enojados

inuyasha/Inu no/sesshomaru: (golpeándolo) cállate enano!

**para kikyo: QUE SE SIENTE SER UNA ZOMBI Y ESTAR EN PERIODO DE DESCOMPOSISION?**

R de Kikyo: QUE NO SOY ZOMBI Ò.Ó

Yo: si tienes razón no podemos ofender así a los pobres zombis

kikyo: ¬_¬*

yo: bueno entonces que se siente estar pudriéndose

R. de kikyo: que yo no me estoy pudriendo ò_ó

yo: si como no (sarcasmo)

kikyo: tú no me tratas así chiquilla!

yo: a eso sí que no tú a mí no me llamas chiquilla zombi!

kikyo: así y que me vas hacer eh?

yo: (con una sonrisa terrorífica empiezo a escribir en la compu y...) puedo hacer esto (aprieto un botón y desaparece)

todos: o_O a donde se fue?!

yo: oh a dar una vuelta *grrr* (fue el sonido de mi estómago) ups tengo hambre vamos a comer algo?

todos: siii ! (todos se acercan a las mesas con comida)

yo: esperen (saco mis anteojos y los guardo, luego me dirijo a mi compu y aprieto un botón y aparece kikyo llena de barro) te gusto conocer a los puercos kikyo :P

kikyo: grrr

todos: jajajajajja

yo: bueno, bueno mejor vamos a comer que tengo hambre y... ¡OYE INUYASHA ESAS HAMBURGESAS SON MIAS! Ò_Ó

inuyasha: eran!

yo: No! tú tienes ramen T-T

inuyasha: si pero ahora quiero hamburguesas ( y sin más tomo el plato de hamburguesas y salió corriendo)

yo: oh No eso sí que NO! (tomo mi bate y salgo tras el) Devuélveme esas hamburguesas!...

pronto seguiremos con más preguntas hasta el próximo capitulo.

Todos: o_OU Sayonara!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Qué tal?

todas las preguntas son mías solo les di unos ejemplos de lo que pueden comentar, espero les haya gustado, y si odio a kikyo con todo mi ser ^_^ jajaja en el próximo capítulo subo las preguntas de los lectores

atte: kag-chan mart.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno aquí va el tercer cap. disfrutenlo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yo: hey! hola nuevamente, bienvenidos a...

Inuyasha: ya saben dónde están deja de repetirlo

yo: no me digas que hacer

inuyasha: claro que te digo que hacer niña tonta y loca

Yo: ash cállate ahora veras kagome!

Kagome: inuyasha ABAJO!

Inuyasha: oye porque hiciste eso tonta?!

Kagome: por molestar a luci

inuyasha: yo no moleste a esa loca

kagome: inuyasha *en tono amenasante*

yo: (con la cabeza baja) déjalo kagome

miroku: inuyasha ya hiciste sentir mal a las Srta. luciana

sango: su excelencia tiene razón inuyasha la hiciste sentir mal

yo: tranquilo chicos (levanto la cabeza y le muestro una sonrisa amable) ya paso

inuyasha: khe yo no le hice nada a la loca

yo: grrr (enojada) ya verás me vengare de ti

inuyasha: así y como

yo: (una sonrisa malvada se extiende en mi cara) ya veras, ya verás muajajaja

Un escalofrió le recorre las espina dorsal a inuyasha y los presentes

yo: bueno tomen asiento AHORA!

Todos los personajes se sientan asustados

yo: están listos para contestar las preguntas

todos: sii !

yo: estas preguntas son hechas por daap y empiezan así:

**Hermoso Sesshomaru: ¿Te gusta Kagome? Yo siempre eh querido que ella este contigo que con el perro pulgoso o con el lobo rabioso y descendientes (Hojo)**

R. de sesshomaru: (con una sonrisa malvada) si me gusta además tenemos un amorío a espaldas de inuyasha.

todos: O_o

kagome: O/O

yo: oh,oh

_3_

_2_

_1_

inuyasha/Koga: ¡¿QUE MIERDA?! (Sus miradas se dirigen a kagome) ¡¿ESO ES CIERTO?!

kagome: ò/ó ¿QUE? NO ES UNA MENTIRA!

inuyasha: (su mirada se dirige a sesshomaru) es mentira?

sesshomaru: si solo quería provocarte además luciana me lo pidio

yo: oye calladito te ves mucho más sexy O_OU

inuyasha: te voy a matar a ti y a da...

yo: siguiente pregunta *susurrando* corramos por nuestra vida daap

**Shippo: Si Kagome se fuera a su época para siempre ¿Te irías con ella?**

R. de shippo: sip. Sin dudarlo

yo: y tu kag lo llevarías?

kagome: por su puesto

inuyasha: ella no se va a ningún lado se queda con migo (tomándola de la cintura y mirando amenazadoramente a sesshomaru)

kagome: 0/0 Inu..yasha

inuyasha:(sonrojado y soltándola como si quemara) khe! ton...ton...tonta si quieres vete no te necesito!

kagome: ò_ó ABAJO!

yo: *susurro* si será idiota... bueno siguiente pregunta

**Kikyo: ¿Que se siente ser una zombi cadavérica retiene almas?**

R. de kikyo: que no soy un zombi! ò_ó

yo: kikyo tiene razón daap, no podemos arruinar la reputación así a los zombis. Kikyo es una zorra cadavérica retiene almas no es así

todos: sii

kikyo: porque me odian T-T

yo: si te doy las razones no terminaremos jamás. Bueno siguiente pregunta

**Perro pulgoso y Lobo rabioso: ¿Por qué no dejan a Kagome en paz y se buscan una vida?**

R. de inuyasha y koga: Oye! Que te importa es mía

inuyasha/Koga: (se miran) no es tuya es mía ò.ó

todos (menos kagome, kikyo y Ayame): -.-U

kagome: ^/^U *susurro* inuyasha

kikyo/ayame: y nosotras T-T

**Ayame: ¿No te provoca matar al Lobo rabioso?**

R. de ayame: *suspira* si casi siempre

koga: oye!

ayame: ¬¬

**Kohaku y Rin: ¿Existe una posibilidad que en el futuro estén juntos?**

R. de Kohaku y Rin: (se miran y alejan la mirada sonrojados) eh...nosotros...no...sabe...

sesshomaru: NO! No estarán juntos! Siguiente pregunta

todos: o_O

**Lindo, bello, hermoso, supremo y sobre todo genial Sesshomaru:¿Porque no estás con Kagome?**

R. de Sesshomaru: no me interesa es rara y parece loca ...

kagome: Oye!

sesshomaru:... y esta con mi hermano...

inuyasha/kagome: o/o

**Hojo:¿Cómo te sientes al ver que Kagome tiene dos (espero tres si Sesshomaru se enamora de ella) pretendientes aparte de ti?**

R. de Hojo: me siento triste T_T|||

**Kagura: ¿Sabías que a pesar de que trabajabas para el maldito de Naraku eres uno de los personajes favoritos?**

R. de Kagura: gracias alguien por lo menos me recuerda y...*susurrando* sesshomaru no será de kagome será mío ¿ok?

**P. D. ¡Todo el mundo ama las orejitas del pulgoso!**

inuyasha: oye no me llames pulgoso y... por qué aman mis orejas?

todas las chicas: porque son hermosas!

inuyasha: khe! (cruzándose de brazos)

yo: bueno esas son las preguntas que hizo daap y para agradecerle por ser la primera en escribir, are algo por ella

todos: qué?

yo: (escribiendo algo en la compu) esto! (Con una sonrisa aprieto un botón y... Kagome y sesshomaru se acercan lentamente quedando Kagome con las manos detrás de la nuca de sesshomaru y el con sus manos en su cintura acercando sus rostros)

inuyasha/Koga/Hojo/Akitoki/Jakotsu: NOO! (Ven a sesshomaru y Kagome besándose) maldita luci!

Se separan y sesshomaru ignorando lo que paso y una kagome roja me mira fulminantemente

inuyasha: grrr voy a matarlos luci y sesshomaru (con voz ronca y ojos rojos se me acerca despacio)

yo: OH DIOS SE TRANSFORMO EN DEMONIO KAGOME DI EL HECHIZO!

kagome: ABAJOOOOOOO!

Inuyasha: (con la cara en el suelo) oye tonta por qué hiciste eso

Kagome: quisiste matarla como puedes actuar si estás loco

Inuyasha: (se levanta, ya normal) hizo que te besaras con sesshomaru como quieres que actúe... eh? eh?! Contesta

Kagome: ...

Inuyasha: ves

yo: bueno ya! [Que quilombo] ^^U vamos con la siguiente lectora y sus preguntas, ellas es Aika Sakura y dice:

**Para el pequeño shippo: alguna vez te has planteado o sin querer le has llamado a Inuyasha "papa o padre"? Sería muy gracioso las caras que pondría inuyasha xD**

R. de shippo: (con una mano en el mentón) bueno para serte sincero la verdad si e planeado decirle "papa" pero solo cuando se case con kagome

Inuyasha: ca…callate…ena…enano o/o

Shippo: porque papa?

Inuyasha: O_o eh? Co..como me di..di..dijiste O/o

Shippo: eh inuyasha dije inuyasha tus orejas deben estar sucias para no escuchar bien (golpeado por inuyasha) auch eso dolió T.T

Yo: jeje bueno siguiente pregunta

**Sexy sesshomaru: alguna vez llegaras a enamorarte? Porque veo tu futuro un poco negro en ese sentido jejeje**

R. de sesshomaru: mphm *ignorando*

Yo: oye kagome ven te contare algo

Kagome: (se me acerca curiosa) *susurrando* qué pasa?

Yo: *susurrando* sabes de quien está enamorado sesshomaru (niega con la cabeza) pues yo si

Kagome: *susurrando* en serio de quien

Yo: *susurrando* sesshomaru está enamorado de rin

Kagome: 0_o ¡¿Qué?! ES UN PEDÓFILO!

Todos: quien es un pedófilo?

Yo/kagome: NADIE, NADIE

Yo: uff estuvo cerca… bueno gracias por comentar espero les haya estado nos vemos en el próximo cap.

Todos: Sayonara! n.n

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Qué tal

¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron?

Espero sigan participando hasta el próximo cap. chau


	4. Chapter 4

bueeeenas lectores aca les traigo el cap. cuatro

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yo: no, no es un caja hechizada, es mi celular! (explicándole a Inuyasha y Miroku)

Kagome: amm luci, ya estamos al aire

Yo: Eh ah bueno hola a todos : ) y bienvenidos a...

Inuyasha: Para que explicas si esta en el titulo? (comiendo ramen, yo me enojo y se lo desaparezco) oye!

Yo: por interrumpir ¬¬

inuyasha: khe!

yo: bueno bienvenidos a: la entrevista con los chicos del anime inuyasha

inuyasha: khe no se para que lo...

kagome: no interrumpas inuyasha

Yo: gracias kag, y ahora si a responder preguntas :D

Kagome/Sango/Shippo/Rin: Si!

Yo: dije, A RESPONDER PREGUNTAS! Ò.Ó (con un aura demoniaca)

Todos: Si!

Yo: ahora si ^^, bueno primero esta daap y...

inuyasha: otra ves ella ù.ú

yo: ¬¬ callate inu-baka solo estas enojado por que ella prefiere el sesshoxkag, que despues de todo es una pareja muy linda n_n

inuyasha: no, no es una pareja linda ù.ú*

yo: si, si lo es n.n

inuyasha: QUE NO

yo: QUE SI

inuyasha: QUE NO

yo: QUE SI

inuyasha: QUE NO

yo: QUE...

todos: CALLENSEN DE UNA BUENA VES Y HAGAN LAS PREGUNTAS Ò.Ó

yo/inuyasha: bueno pero no se enojen UoU

yo: bueno como dije anteriormente n.n la primera es daap y empiesa asi:

**Hola otra ves**

**Zombie cadaverica retiene almas: Sabes, ella tiene razón... Pobres zombies al compararlos con esa zorra (perdón Shippo)**

shippo: no inporta, despues de todo para serte cinsero yo creo que todo es humillante cuando lleva el nombre kikyo.

kikyo: ò.ó que dijiste maldito chiquillo!

yo/kagome: oye tu no tratas asi a nuestro shippo! (abrazandolo) ¿ok? ¬¬

kikyo: ok ù_ú

yo: bien bueno ahora las preguntas ^^

**Zorra retiene almas: ¿Sabes que a pesar de comportarte como una zorra, hay fic donde estas junto al pulgoso? **

kikyo: en serio ^^

yo/kagome: ¬¬

**Claro que una parte son donde Inuyasha engaña a Kagome contigo, la otra son UA, otra son donde el hermoso, sexy tu genial Sesshomaru te da vida y mis favoritos donde Kagome nunca esta con el o lo supera y se va con el que debería ser su pareja (el mejor youkai del universo pasado, presente y futuro... Después viene Inu No Taisho) y tu terminas con el.**

yo: (con una mano en mi quijada) si daap tiene razon yo lei esas historias, y aunque amo la pareja inuxkag, tambien me encanto la pareja sesshxkag, pero sigo penzando que tu muñeca de huesos podridos no mereses ni en los fic, nada ni un perro pulgoso

inuyasha: oye! ¬¬

yo: calla hoy estoy muuuuuuuy enojada contigo hoy Ò_Ó

inuyasha: ¿porque? o.o

yo: no se (todos caen al estilo anime) pero si se algo

todos: que?

yo: que estoy celosa de kagome ¡POR QUE TIENE A LOS HOMBRES MAS SEXIS PARA ELLA SOLITA! *¬*

todos:

yo: *cof cof* bueno sigamos

**Kagome: Ahora que besaste a Sesshomaru... Te apuesto 100000000000000000000000 dolares a que besa 1000 veces mejor que el pulgoso**

R. de kagome: -/- bu...bu...bueno...yo...etto...s...s...si 0/0 di...di...digo...n...no...nose u/u

inuyasha: Ò.Ó como que SI, NO, NOSE desidete!

yo: no la presiones inuyasha, deja de ser celoso ò.ó

inuyasha: yo no soy...

yo: siguente pregunta n.n

**Shippo: ¿No tienes un gemelo para poder adoptarlo yo?**

R. de shippo: no se jamas les pregunte a mis papis n.n

yo: hay siii yo tambien quisiera uno!, por cierto oye koga

koga: que pasa?

Yo: te secuestro un lobo n_n

Koga: DEVUELVEMELO! ò.ó

Yo: pero son lindos n.n (acariciando uno) suguiente pregunta

**Kagura: ¿Sabias que hay fics donde tu y el hermoso Sesshomaru están juntos?**

R. de kagura: en serio n/n

yo: si! tambien lei una asi que suerte kagura ;)

kagura: gra...gracias

**Todos: ¿Es posible que en ese tiempo existan unas esferas del dragón, o exista una escuela de magos? (según mis cálculos, si)**

todos: creo que existe una escuela de magos o algo parecido

**P. D. ¡Gracias por el beso de Kagome y Sesshomaru! ¡SesshKag forever bitches!**

yo: de nada n.n fue un plaser si quieres lo ago otra vez y...

inuyasha/Koga/Hojo/Akitoki/Jakotsu: NOO O TE MATAMOS! Ò.Ó

yo: O.O bueno, bueno pero no me maten pliss

**P. D. 2 ¡No es pedófilo, solo la sobreprotege como si fuera su padre y ademas yo tengo esperanzas de que mi pareja favorita en este anime se cumpla!**

yo: sip yo tam.. (inuyasha me tapa la boca) mhnmmh

inuyasha: tu te callas

**P. D. 3 ¡Te odiamos por ser una zorra! Zorra**

yo/kagome/sango: siii

kikyo: ToT por que me odian

**P. D. 4 ¡Vivan las tierras del oeste!**

yo/Inu No/ sesshomaru/jaken: siii

yo: bueno n.n esta fueros las preguntas de daap ahora vamos con rya16:

**1.-sesshomaru- si rin buscara pareja la dejaras ir, o te pondrias celoso? :)**

R. de sesshomaru: _"no la dejaria ir"_

**2.-kikyo- por que te gusta meterte entre inuyasha y kagome?**

R. de kikyo: por que inuyasha es MIO(le pego con el bate de beisboll y queda inconciente)

Sota: te gusta mucho ese bate no?

Yo: si, pero mas me gusta cuando lo uso para golpearla n.n

**3.- koga piensas tener hijos con ayame?**

R. de Koga: no porque yo ya tengo a mi linda Kagome n.n (la abraza sin mirarla) no es verdad?

Inuyasha: ya suéltame!

Koga: (lo suelta) AH QUE ASCO!

Inuyasha: ya basta lobucho!

Yo: quietos! ò.ó

**4.- sesshomaru que se siente ser guapo y tener una niña linda?**

R. de sesshomaru: (engreidamente) bien

**5.- inuyasha si que prefieres tener una hija o un hijo?**

R. de inuyasha: O/O q...que...di...di...dices

yo: contesta!

inuyasha: (sonrojado) nose

yo: viste kagome puedes tener una nena y un nene n.n

inuyasha/kagome: (super sonrojados) QUE DICES! 

**6.- naomi te cae bien inuyasha como novio de kagome?**

R. de Naomi: por supuesto, me alegra que mi hija tenga a un muchacho tan apuesto, ademas salvo a mi hija incontables veces y la verdad yo lo quiero tambien como padre de mis nietos y que tengan esas orejitas n.n

Kagome: MAMA! O/O

yo: sin duda es una madre extraña

**7.- sota te casaras con kotomi?**

R. de souta: es Hitomi no kotomi, (inflando su pecho) y si me casare con ella :)

**8.- señor jaken que tipo de demonio es? la verdad esque no le encuentro forma jejejeje**

R. de jaken: pues yo soy un demonio muy fuerte y...

yo/inuyasha: puff no jodas tu fuerte si como no (sarcasmo)

jaken: humana y hanyou insolentes yo soy muy fuerte

yo: si, si, eres un demonio rana o sapo verdad

jaken:...

yo/inuyasha: ja! lo sabiamos (chocamos nuetras manos)

**9.- abuelo de kagome de donde saca todas las enfermedades que se inventa?**

R. del abuelo: pues mi mente es muy creativa y algunas enfermedades las saque de leyendas como la de...

yo/kagome: siguiente pregunta!

**10.- kikio como que sentiste al cuidar de un hombre ladron y feo(sin ofender naraku) y no cuidar a inuyasha cuando a este lo lastimaban. si que eres una...**

R. de kikyo:...

yo: ja! te dejaron callada muertita jajajaja

**11.- shippo te gustaria tener un hermanito?**

R. de shippo: si un hermanio, si me encantaria que lindo :D

**12.- aome te gustaria tener un hijo de inuyasha o sesshomaru?**

R. de kagome: (sonrojada) etto...yo...pues...no...no...se

inuyasha: como nose decide ò.ó

kagome: ash no te dire ù.ù _"de ti inuyasha" o/o_

**bueno esas son todas mis preguntas y gracias kag-chan mart por permitir hacer preguntas a nuestros personajes, un beso a TODOS! (excepto kikio) bueno bye :)**

todos: BYE Y GRACIAS!

kikyo: T-T

yo: no gracias a ti rya16 por leer y participar en esto! ^^

inuyasha: ni que fuera para tanto (me enojo y le pego con el bate)

yo: por metiche ù.ú, bueno sigamos n.n

inuko 1234 dice:

**pregunta para sesshomaru y rin: ustedes dos ya han echo "travesuras" juntos? XD **

rin: (muy inocente) que travesuras

yo/kagome/sango: ninguna, ninguna

Sesshomaru: mmm... Humanos insolente, quien tubo esta estúpida idea?

Yo: OYE! ¬¬

**sesshomaru eres pedófilo o esperas a que rin se aga mayor?**

R. de sesshomaru: ù.ú yo no soy pedofilo _"solo espero que se aga mayor"_

yo: bueno nuestro sexi seshomaru parese que se enojo (sesshomaru me lanza una mirada asesina) bu..bueno sigamos , ahora las preguntas son de MaruRamone y dice:

**para sango: que edad crees que tenga kirara? Para haber sido la mascota de midoriko debe tener unos cuantos jaja**

R. de sango: bueno (acariciando a kirara) si no me equivoco, kirara tiene como 500 años

todos: O_o vaya

**para kohaku: que piensas de rin? Yo digo que harían una muy tierna pareja :3**

R. de kohaku: o/o bu...beno...yo...no..nose...y (sesshomaru le lanza una mirada asesina) *cof cof* digo rin es linda pero no la veo asi n_nu

yo: bueno esas son todas las preguntas

R. de Kikyo: bueno, vamos al infierno Inuyasha (lo agarra del brazo)

Inuyasha: qué?

Yo: ah no eso sí que no (tirando de su otro brazo)

Naraku: ya deja que se vayan (ayudando a Kikyo)

Kagome: ni de broma (ayudándome)

Inuyasha: oigan

Hakudoshi: vamos, después de todo eso le prometio (igual que Naraku)

Sango: si cuando ella estaba viva (igual que Kagome)

Bankotsu: no creen que ya es tiempo de que se vallan? (ayudando a Kikyo)

Miroku: el no se va a ningún lado (ayudándome)

Inuyasha: oigan

Koga: ya, el tiene que irse con ella (ayudando a Kikyo)

Shippo: claro que no el se queda aquí (todos lo tiran de un lado al otro)

Inuyasha: NO SOY UN JUGUETE (soltándose)

Naomi/Izayoi: quieren comer algo (con una bandeja de pastelitos)

Todos: (gotita estilo anime)

yo: bueno estas fueron las preguntas por hoy nos despedimos hasta el próximo cap.

todos: Sayonara

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

perdon por no subirlo ayer tuve problemas u.u, pero bueno espero les aya gustado y perdon si hay errores de ortografia (que seguro hay) es que se me averio el word y pos eso nada mas nos vemos hasta el proximo cap.

**P.D:queria agradecerles a los que toman su tiempo en leer y comentar mi fic gracias**

**atte: kag-chan mart.**


	5. Chapter 5

el cap. 5 aqui esta jijiji

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

yo: hola (enojada)

kagome: ¿por que estas enojada?

yo: por que mi tonto hermano menor se mando una macana y me retaron a mi, ese chiquillo es insoportable

Sesshomaru: te entiendo, los dos tenemos unos hermanos insoportables

Yo: exacto

Inuyasha/luis: OYE!

Yo: tú que rayos haces aquí enano?!

luis: mamá dijo que tenías que hacer la comida porque ella se iba a lo de la abu

Yo: bueno, pero cuando termine el programa ¬_¬ bienvenidos a entrevista con los chicos del anime Inuyasha

German/Yo: QUE LLEGUEN LAS PREGUNTAS!

Kohaku: por que hablan solos?

Sango: ni idea

Yo: primero esta daap preguntando:

**Shippo: ¿No prefieres tener al Youkai mas poderoso de todos como padre en vez del estupido perro pulgoso?**

R. de shippo: pues la la oferta esta muy tentadora y... (inuyasha o golpea) auch oye!

inuyasha: callate enano! ¬¬

**Sesshomaru: ¿Verdad que tu solo quieres a rin como una hija? **

R. de sesshomaru: puede ser _"por ahora"_

**Ayame, Sango, zorra cadavérica, Izayoi, Irasue, Naomi, Kagura, Rin, Kana y Kagome: ¿Nos le provoca dejar a todos los hombres y irse de viaje a un spa versión Sengoku por un mes dejando a los hombres solos y solo llevándose a Shippo?**

todas las mujeres: siiiii

todos los hombres (menos shippo): ¬¬ _"malditas mujeres"_

**Miroku: ¿No tienes miedo que hombres como tu se le acerque a tus gemelas?**

R. de miroku: ¡¿otro hombre donde?! (tomando las gemelas en brazo y mirando a todos lados)

yo: creo que eso es un si

**Kirara: ¿Mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew?**

kirara: que? digo mew

todos: O_o

**Perro pulgoso: ¿En verdad crees que me afecta que un perro pulgoso mujeriego necrofilico me odie? Cariño, me das pena**

inuyasha: (cruzandose de brazos enojado) khe! vete a la... (lo golpeo con el bate) hey! eso dolio (sobandose)

yo: ¬¬ no le digas palabrotas a los lectores inu-baka (perro idiota)

**Todos: ¿Entonces es posible que Harry Potter y Inuyasha (bueno, si van al futuro todos) hagan un crossover?**

yo: puede ser, talves algun dia

inuyasha: hiry peter?

yo/kagome: es Harry Potter ¬¬, y es un chico muy guapo *¬*

inuyasha: khe! ¬¬

**P. D. ¡La señora Naomi es genial!**

naomi: gracias querida ^.^

**P. D. 2 ¡Muerte a los lobos, perros y monjes mujeriegos!**

inuyasha/miroku/koga: oye! Ò_Ó

**P. D. 3 ¡J. K. Rowling es la mejor escritora del mundo!**

yo: jeje n.n bien ahora vamos con Alexandra :

**Para sesshomaru, cuando crezca rin te casarás con ella?**

R. de sesshomaru:..._"tal vez"..._

**Inuyasha marcarás alguna vez a kagome?**

R. de inuyasha: pe...pero...que...dice eso es cosa mia (sonrojado)

**Inuyasha si tuvieras una hija con kagome y ella se fijará en un hijo de koga y ayame que harías?**

R. de inyasha: pues mato al lobo ù.ú

koga: oye perro tu no mataras a mi futuro hijo ò.ó

inuyasha: pues que no se acerque a mi hija ò.ó

kagome/ayame: callense nadie tiene ningun hijo

todos:_"aun"_

yo: bueno esas fueron las preguntas de Alexandra ahora va la pregunta de kagomes Taisho:

**para kagome:**

**¿kagome alguna ves te sentiste atraída por sessh? **

R. de kagome: (sonrojada) emm... pues... yo... etto... s...s

inuyasha: NO, SIGUIENTE! Ò.Ó

todas las chicas (menos kikyo):

yo: bueno la suiguiente son preguntas hechas por MaruRamone:

**sesshomaru: que se siente ser padre adoptivo de una niña tan hiperactiva como rin? **

R. de sesshomaru:...

yo: hablar contigo es como hablar con una pared ¬¬, pero una pared muy sexi *¬*

**shippo qe piensas de soten? yo pienso qe hacen una pareja re tierna :3**

R. de shippo: u/u etto... yo...pues...

yo: awww que lindo (dando saltitos) soten ven porfis

soten: que pasa?

yo: (la pongo junto a shippo y les saco una foto) siii se ven hermosos juntos verdad kag n_n

kagome: (dando saltito) siiii n.n

shippo/soten: u/u

**inuyasha: me prestarias a colmillo de acero para asustar unas personas? (entre ellas a mis profesores) :3**

R. de inuyasha: bueno pero despues me la devuelves

yo: hey! yo tambien te la pedi ù.ú

inuyasha: pues no tengo sufisientes espadas para todos ¬¬

**kagome: quien besa mejor sesshomaru o inuyasha (yo creo qe sessho) :3**

R. de kagome: (pensando en voz alta) haber sesshomaru besa muy bien e inuyasha besa un poco inesperto asi que yo creo que sesshomaru y...

inuyasha: ASI QUE SESSHOMARU BESA MEJOR NO! Ò_Ó

sesshomaru: TE LO DIJE

kagome: ehh O/O lo dije en voz alta

yo: callados y sentados ò.ó, ahora n.n las siguientes preguntas son de lisa:

**Esta es una pregunta para kikio: que paso con tus padres?**

R. de kikyo: los mato un demonio

yo: _"o tu fea cara"_

**y esta es para kagome: que piensas de la gente que quiere que sesshomaru y tu sea pareja?**

R. de kagome: pues no se, supongo que por algo les gusta la pareja

**para sesshomaru: pondrias darle un beso a kagura y esta es para kagura dale un beso a sesshomaru si el no te besa**

R. de sesshomaru: bueno

kagura: ehh? (sesshomaru toma de la cintura a kagura y la besa y esta corresponde felismente)

yo/kagome: que lindo n.n

luis/shippo/kohaku: wakala

5 minuto despues...

todos: ya parenle!

Yo: me encanta esto, pero como mantienen la respiración? (se separan) al fin, siguiente pregunta

**para inuyasha: besa a kagome y dile lo que sientes por ella o sino que hojo bese kagome continualo**

R. de Inuyasha: (rojo) yo no siento nada por ella! (todos lo miran)

Yo: enserio? y entonces que es esto? (pongo el ultimo capitulo de Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen)

Inuyasha: Kagome nacio para conocerme! Y yo… Yo naci para ella!

(fin de la escena)

Todos: O_O

Kagome: (roja hasta los pelos) eh? De verdad dijo… eso?! O/O

Inuyasha: O/O LUCI DESASTE DE ESO!

Yo: ok, ok pero primero B-E-S-A-L-A

(Inuyasha se pone rojisimo se acercan lentamente quedando Kagome quedando cara a cara con kagome y la besa)

yo: siiiii

kikyo: grrrr ò.ó

yo: jjaja eso, bueno chicos hasta aqui llego el cap.

luis/inuyasha: ya era hora tenemos hambre

yo: ¬¬ cierren el pico, ya les cocino, kag me ayudas (mirandola con ojitos suplicantes)

kagome: claro asi me etretengo n.n

yo: gracias hasta la proxima mis lectores

todos: Sayonara

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿les gusto? ¿no les gusto?

que opinan nos vemos en el poximo cap. n.n/

P.D: recuerden se me averio el word poreso puede haber errores de ortografia

atte: kag-chan mart.


	6. Chapter 6

Tarde pero aquí el cap.6

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Yo: Hola a todos! =D

Todos: !¿DONDE RAYOS ESTABAS?! Ò.Ó

Yo: (encogiéndome asustada) perdón, perdón y cien veces perdón lo que sucede es que me quitaron la compu todo ¬¬ por la macana que se mandó mi "querido" hermanito hijo de p...

luís: hey!

yo: (con un aura tenebrosa) cállate enano del infierno si no quieres que te castre a temprana edad, has entendido

luis: (asustado) si

miroku: _"mejor yo me mantengo alejado de ella sino quiero perder las joyas familiares" °-°._

yo: bueno vasta de charlas y comencemos con las preguntas

todos: SI!

yo: ^^ bueno entonces comencemos con megumi001:

**Bankotsu : te gusta kagome? O la ves guapa? **

R. de bankotsu: (mirando de pie a cabeza a kagome) si me parece muy guapa (con una sonrisa sexi)

kagome: u/u

inuyasha: grrr ò.ó

yo: _"que suerte que tiene kagome"_

**kagome: no te parecen un poco pesadas tus amigas?**

R. de kagome: *suspiro* para serte sincera son un poco...mmm... como decirlo

yo: entrometidas, chismosas, insoportables, pervertidas

kagome: si entre otras cosas n_nU

**Para inuyasha: las 2 veces que has visto a kagome desnuda te ha dado ganas de tirártela **

R. de inuyasha: p...pe...pero...cl..claro...que...nooo! O/O (súper sonrojado)

yo/miroku: (con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa burlona) si como no, no mientas

inuyasha: no miento! Ù/Ú

yo/miroku: si, si como digas *sarcasmo*

inuyasha: además si me la quiero tirar es problema mío! (Se tapa la boca sonrojado)

yo/miroku: jajajajaja

kagome: O/O pero que...

inuyasha: SIGUIENTE!

**p.d.: inuyasha eres muyyyyyyy guaaaapooooo**.

inuyasha: (cruzándose de brazos y corriendo la cara) khe! ya lo sabia

yo/kagome: ¬_¬ creído

yo: bueno ^.^ ahora vamos con daap:

**Perro pulgoso: Ya que al parecer a tu sexy hermano le gusta mas Kagura que Kagome (no es que me moleste, Kagura es mi 4ta personaje femenina favorita... La primera es Kagome, después Sango, después Ayame, después Kagura) ¿Puedes irte al infierno con la zorra cadavérica y dejarle a Kagome a... No sé... Alguno de sus otros pretendientes (si no me falla la cuenta... Unos 4 o 5) excepto Koga y Hojo (sin ofender hojo, pero no me agradas, eres demasiado perfecto y debes ocultar algo). Y por cierto, ya que me quieres insultar, hazlo, no me importa, pero te advierto que con eso YO podre sacar TODAS las verdades en tu cara y con todo el elenco viendo, quisiera ver si te puedes odiar más de lo que ya lo hacen**

R. de inuyasha: _¬¬ "si como no sigue soñando despierta"_

hojo: _"pero quien se a creído esa daap maldita hija de p... se puede ir a la c... de su hermana nvjfdbviehfnvesn" _(muchas más groserías)

yo: *susurrando* que tanto estarán pensando, siguiente pregunta

**Kagura: ¿Eres feliz? Muy bien**

R. de kagura: (parpadeando) ¿eeh?

**Kagome: ¿Puedes dejar al baka del perro pulgoso que se pudra en el infierno, que es donde debe estar, y ser feliz con alguien mas? Yo creo que suficiente daño ya te ah hecho**

R. de kagome: *suspirando* creo que tiene ra...

inuyasha: SIGUIENTE PREGUNTA!

todos: u.u

**Kirara: ¿Entonces los gatos del mundo se van a alzar en el futuro para esclavizar a los humanos y dominar al mundo?... ¡Lo sabía! Y si no son los gatos serán los chinos porque... Por chinos. ¿Escuchaste buyo? Podrás tener al pulgoso como sirviente**

kirara/buyo: (con una sonrisa escalofriante) "perfecto muajajaja"

yo/luis: _O_o "que raro creí ver a los gatos sonreír"_

**Zombi cadavérica: ¿Porque cuando le quitaste los fragmentos a kagome se los diste a Naraku?**

R. de kikyo: por...

yo: SE LOS DIO POR ZORRA SIGUIENTE PREGUNTA!

kikyo: ¬¬

**Miroku: ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste al ponerte en los zapatos de sango cuando fueron a la aldea del terrateniente que estaba enamorado de Sango y le pidió matrimonio?**

R. de miroku: T.T me sentí destruido

yo: que dramático

**P. D. ¡Vivan los gatos!**

Kirara/buyo: siii digo weo

todos: O_o eeh?

**P. D. 2 ¿Nunca se cansan de soportar al pulgoso?**

todos: siii

inuyasha: ¬¬ khe!

**P. D. 3 Antes de que digan algo... No, no sufro se locura, solo la disfrutó**

inuyasha: eso explica

yo/kagome: inuyasha *voz amenazante*

inuyasha traga duro

yo: bueno vamos con la siguiente que es Actriztercaantirosita:

**Inuyasha: Sabes yo leí un fic en el que tenías una hija que se llamaba Mizuki y se enamoraba de Tackei el sexi hijo del delicioso Koga y Ayame qué opinas de eso?**

R. de inuyasha: que es una estupidez jamás permitiré eso! ò.ó

**Sabes en una parte por influencia de un té (obvio no fue voluntario) Tackei por poco y viola a tu hija. Mi pregunta es con quien te desquitarías con Koga o con su hijo?**

inuyasha: QUE?! Voy a matarte Koga a ti y ese chiquillo tei, taki como se llame!

Koga: es Tackei y atrévete a tocarme a mí y mi futuro hijo!

kagome/Ayame: cállense y siéntense los dos ahora! Ò.Ó

Se sientan asustados

yo: (tragando duro) bu...bueno siguiente pregunta _"sí que son malas cuando se lo proponen"_

**Kagome no te desespera la timidez de Inuyasha?**

R. de kagome: si a beses es desesperante

**Miroku: Sabes que hay muchos fics en los que Shippo de enamora de una de tus hijas? Y esta le corresponde que parece la idea? Toma en cuenta que por tus influencias Shippo ha tendido a ser bastante como tú**

R. de miroku: (con un aura tenebrosa y el rostro sombrío) shippo *voz escalofriante*

shippo: (asustado) yo no hice nada, te lo juro

**Sesshomaru: Tienes un castillo? En caso de que lo tengas como haces para organizarlo?**

R. de sesshomaru: se encargan mis sirvientes y Jaken

**Shippo cómo es que eres taaan tierno?**

R. de shippo: porque soy un niño y no un adulto

**Eso es todo... Por ahora.**

**Saludos Actriztercaantirosita que te valla bien**

**P.D Mi hermano también es muy molesto jeje**

yo/sesshomaru: todos los hermanos son unos idiotas

Inuyasha/luís: grrr ¬¬

yo: bien la siguiente es monikako2010:

**Inuyasha: La has pedido matrimonio a Kagome? I si lo has hecho, como fue la boda? **

R. de inuyasha: (sonrojado) etto pues no, aun no lo he echo

yo: entonces que rayos esperas

inuyasha: cállate no me presiones ò/ó

**Kikyo: Al principio de la serié te odiaba, si por mi fuera te hubiera mandado a el infierno jejeje pero al final sentí pena por ti y tu historia. Con tu muerte llore admito.**

yo: yo también lo admito, me sentí triste por tu historia pero luego estuve contenta de que hallas muerto ^°^

kikyo: ¬¬

**Esta es la pregunta: Cuando finalmente moriste, les diste tu bendición a Inu y a Kag? Ósea si no lo hiciste hubieras sido una completa zorra sin sentimientos :) **

R. de kikyo: y que no, no lo hice

**Si no lo hiciste... Déjame decirte esto: Zorra sin piiiiiiii* cortado por palabras demasiado groseras y fuertes para niños pequeños. **

yo: bien dicho!

Kikyo: ¬¬

**Bay-Bay!**

**PD: Amo la pareja Inu Kag!**

yo: sí yo también!

**PD2: Adoro a Shippo!**

Yo/kagome/sango/rin: y nosotras

shippo: n.n

**PD3: Tres olas por las suaves, calientes y blanditas orejas de perro!**

todas las chicas: siii

inuyasha: y dale con las orejas

**PD4: VOLVEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

yo: te esperaremos ¿verdad? :)

Kagome/sango/Ayame/rin: siii

yo: dije ¡TE ESPERAREMOS ¿VERDAD?! ò.ó

Todos: SIII!

yo: así me gusta ^^ ahora vamos con lisa:

**Esta pregunta es para inuyasha: qué piensa de los fans que te quiere y otros que te odia **

R. de inuyasha: me da igual pero el que me odia se puede ir a la mí...

yo: inuyasha *vos amenazadora*

inuyasha: khe!

**y esta es para kagome: que piensas de la gente que escribe sobre ti con sesshomaru o Koga o el mismo miroku o sino con bankotsu que sea tu pareja en esos fanfics **

R. de kagome: etto pues no sé, es extraño que te emparejen con los que tu consideras un amigo, enemigo y conocidos

**Esta es para sango: desde cuando eres exterminadora de demonios **

R. de sango: desde niña

**Esta es para shippo: qué edad tienes**

R. de shippo: tengo 7 años

**Para Hojo que es lo que te gusta de kagome.**

R. de hojo: todo, pero sobretodo su sonrisas

kagome: gra...gracias u/u

inuyasha: grrr hum...

yo: ahora vamos con maría jejeje:

**1- Para Kagome, no se te ocurro alguna vez, poner a jugar a Inuyasha en un Wii, o cualquier otro aparato de juego para ver qué pasaba, claro tomando las medidas de prevención indicadas para que inuyasha no lo dañe, como a tu bici? **

R. de kagome: T.T no me hagas recordar mi pobre bici, y por ultra precaución no le muestro ningún juego jeje

**Ahorita estoy falta de inspiración, la próxima vez dejare más preguntas.**

yo: no hay problema

**Pd: Para ser sincera a Kikyo no la quiero mucho, pero tampoco la odio. Ella tendrá sus fans, pero ¿todavía no conozco a nadie que la quiera con Inuyasha?**

yo: ella tiene razón nadie te quiere con inuyasha

kikyo: pero él es MIO

yo/kagome: en tus sueños!

**Pd 2: Ahora si me voy, chao.**

Todos: chao

De repente yo me pongo a llorar fuertemente

kagome: luci que pasa?

yo: es...que...*snif snif*...es...que T_T

miroku: que sucede Srta. Luciana

yo: ToT buuuua falta dos capítulos para que todo termine

todos: en serio! O.O

yo: sí y no quiero

kagome: que lastima no me quiero ir (con lágrimas en los ojos)

inuyasha: en serio menos mal!

kagome: ABAJO! ù.ú

yo: *snif. Snif* bu...bueno ya está (secándome las lágrimas) una pregunta se divirtieron

Kagome/sango/shippo/luís/rin/ayame: por supuesto!

los demás: maso menos

yo: hey!

todos: si nos encanto

yo: n.n lo sabía, oe tu inuyasha te gusto

inuyasha: gustarme jajajajajaja

yo: si te gusto?

inuyasha: jajajajajaja por supuesto que no jajajaja que pregunta tonta jajajaja...(le pego fuertemente con el bate de beisbol)

kagome: ABAJO! Por grosero inuyasha

yo: maldito perro del demonio!

4 minutos después...

Inuyasha se encuentra con la cara sucia y la marca de un bate en la cara

yo: bueno mis queridos lectores nos vemos en el próximo cap. si kami-sama lo permite.

Todos: Sayonara

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

¿Les gusto o lo odiaron?

perdón por la tardanza. Como verán ya que solo quedan dos cap. T.T (Nooo!)

Hasta el próximo cap.

P.D.: nuevamente gracias a los que se tomas su tiempo leyendo y participando ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! A:

Daap

monikako2010

Actriztercaantirosita

megumi001

rya16

inuko

Maria

lisa

MaruRamone

kagomes taisho

Aika Sakura

Atte: kag-chan mart. n.n


	7. Chapter 7

Buuueeeenaaaaaaas mis lectores acá el cap. 7

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

yo: how can you see into my eyes like open door?(cantando la canción de Evanescence_-_Bring_Me_To_Life)

Inuyasha: que rayos es eso que dices no se te entiende nada ya cállate!

Yo: quiero cantar! Además no le entiendes porque la música es en ingles

Inuyasha: pues me importa poco, ahora comienza esta cosa antes de que aburra

Yo: ok ¬¬, hola a todos bueno, QUE LLEGUEN LAS PREGUNTAS PARA LOS CHICOS DEL ANIME INUYASHAAA!

Shippo: qué te pasa?

Yo: solo empecemos, primero esta vamos con**:**

**Daap**

**Perro pulgoso ignorante: ¿sabes que puedo ver lo que piensas no?**

inuyasha: pero como... (Me mira)

yo: (me encojo de hombros) las maravillas de la tecnología mi perruno amigo

**... Además no es mi culpa que de tanto abusar de la necrofilia los gusanos te comiera el cerebro. Ahora responde ¿Algo que me quieras decir antes de que el fic (por desgracia) termine?**

R. de inuyasha: si te puedes ir a la %&#$%# y también puedes /%$#%#$ y &%$#/ ò.ó

yo: ya inuyasha hay niños! ò.ó

inuyasha: aun no termino quiero preguntar algo

yo: que ¬¬

inuyasha: que es necrofilia?

yo: (me golpeó la cara con la mano) necrofilia es alguien que tiene una obsesión con los cadáveres _"o algo así"_

inuyasha: wakala

kikyo: oye!

yo: es verdad de solo pensar eso me da ganas de vomitar

kikyo: ¬¬

**Hojo: Igual que a ti Hojo, y déjame decirte que si yo soy eso tu eres un hijo de $%& 7 y &/% / # **

R. de hojo: y tu una &%/#"&/=$#

yo: mejor sigamos jejeje ^^U

**Shippo: ¡Te voy a extrañar mucho!**

R. de shippo: yo también T0T

**Kirara y Buyo: ¿Puedo ser la encargada de los castigos a perros pulgosos ignorantes necrófilico?**

R. de Kirara y buyo: (asienten) por supuesto digo weo

yo: _"sin duda debo ver a un sicólogo O_o"_

inuyasha: yo no soy un necrófilico!

yo: si como no *sarcasmo*

inuyasha: khe! piensen lo que quieran

todos: siempre lo asemos

inuyasha: ¬¬

**Sesshomaru: ¿Puedes ser más sexy de lo que ya eres?**

R. de sesshomaru: por supuesto *con una sonrisa muuuy sexi*

todas las chicas: *suspiran* seximaru

todos los chicos: *enojados* grrr

**Zorra retiene almas: Por desgracia cuando tú moriste también llore...**

kikyo: porque me aman

**Pero después me puse a pensar en todo lo que hiciste para ganarte el título de zorra #1**

kikyo: ¬¬

**P.D. ¿Podrían en un futuro hacer un crossover con Harry Potter?... Te apuesto una piedra filosofal a que Draco es más sexy que el perro pulgoso**

inuyasha: Ey! ò.ó

yo: jijijijij

inuyasha: tu cállate Ò.Ó

yo: ok,ok pero no te enojes

**P.D.2 ¿Está mal tener una visión diferente del mundo que un pulgoso?**

yo: por supuesto que no

inuyasha: por supuesto que si

yo: ¬¬

**P.D.3 ¡Gatos al poder!**

Kirara/buyo: weo!

yo: _"estoy 100% segura que estos gatos hablan ¬¬"_

**monikako2010**

**Kagome: Cuantos hijos quieres tener? Yo en una foto vi que tenías dos hijas y un niño! Tope de bonito :3**

R. de kagome: en serio woo jamás pensé que tendría tres hijos, siempre pensé que tendría uno o dos

**Sesshomaru: me encanto cuando fuiste a ver la muerte de Kagura... También llore... El punto de aquí: Porque fuiste?**

R. de sesshomaru: pensé que estaría naraku hay

yo: no mientas di que fuiste porque querías salvar a Kagura

Jaken: no contradigas a mi amo bonito chiquilla insolente

yo: chiquilla tu hermana, sapo malhumorado ¬¬

Jaken: NO SOY UN SAPO! ò.ó y tampoco tengo hermana

**Kirara i Buyo: Conozco s dos gatos que también se quieren unir a la conquista del mundo: Iglesia y Presidente Miau. Que opináis?**

Kirara/buyo: perfecto muajajaja digo weo

todos: O_o

yo: ok creo que juntarme con inuyasha me a echo mal O_o

inuyasha: Oye! ¬¬

yo: ^^U jejeje bueno sigamos

**Un beso y no quiero que terminen las preguntas nuuuuuuuucs!**

yo: nosotros tampoco :)

inuyasha: mentira yo si (le pego con el bate)

yo: pero nadie te pregunto ù.ú

inuyasha: _

**Bay-Bay**

**PD: Daap es la mejor con sus preguntas!**

yo: tiene razón

inuyasha: no, no la tiene

yo: ¬¬

**PD2: VOLVEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE BUAJAJAJAJAJA**

yo: te esperaremos ^^, pero creo que en el último cap. T0T buuuua

inuyasha: deja de llorar

yo: insensible ¬¬ , vamos con el siguiente ^^

**rya16**

**1.- inuyasha: si kagome se casara contigo, ir construirías una casa?¿vivirían cerca del árbol sagrado?**

R. de inuyasha: _"puede ser, rayos olvide que pueden leer mis pensamientos, rayos"_

yo: pasa algo inuyasha?

inuyasha: no

**2.- Sesshomaru: a veces no te da gana de matar a tu sirviere Jaken?**

R. de sesshomaru: que comes que adivinas?

Jaken: amo bonito T0T

**3.- rin: cómo es que te agrada Jaken?**

R. de rin: puede ser gruñón pero es bueno abecés

yo: como dijiste abecés

**4.- inuyasha: sé que no te gustan que te toquen tus orejitas divinas *o***

inuyasha: no, no me gusta

**Pero si tuvieras una hija que le encantara tocártelas la dejarías?**

R. de inuyasha: (moviendo las orejitas) khe! puede ser

**5.-miroku: crees que tu hijo crezca igual que tú?**

R. de miroku: amable y caballeroso con las señoritas, por supuesto (tocándole a sango)

**¿Sango dejarías que eso pasara?**

sango: nunca (pegándole a miroku)

**Bueno esas son todas bye :)**

Yo: bye ahora vamos con el siguiente ^^ :

**Sayaaomes**

**1-Para kagome...estas embarazada de inuyasha al final del anime?...porque yo digo que sí :p**

R. de kagome: O/O n…n…no, no estoy embarazada

**2- Para inu-baka...leí un fic donde te quedabas de pareja con Kirara...podrías darle tu marca a un gato?**

R. de inuyasha: ¡¿QUE QUIEN ISO ESA ESTUPIDES?! Ò_Ó

Todos: jajajajajajajajajaaja

Inuyasha: CÁLLENSE Ò.Ó

Todos:….

**3- Para seximaru...sesshomaru si vieras que inuyasha no quiere a kagome tú te la llevarías junto con colmillo de acero?**

R. de sesshomaru: mmm puede ser

Inuyasha: grrr

**- Para Kirara...te gusta inuyasha o buyo?**

Kirara: O_o weo _"prefiero a buyo"_

**5- Kikyo...quiero que sepas que no me caes mal y no te consideran una perra o zorra...hasta me caes bien porque en parte yo he sufrido un poco de lo que tu viviste U_U pero es momento de que lo dejes ir si de verdad lo amas sabrás que es momento de ser libre**

Kikyo: mmm

Yo: bien dicho "si de verdad lo amas sabrás que es momento de ser libre" sabias palabras aplausos por favor.

Plaf, Plaf, Plaf

Yo: pero aun así te odio kikirry

Kikyo: ¬¬ no soy kikirry

Yo: n.n pero a mí me gusta

**6-shippo...si crecieras y a ver as a kagome en el otro mundo la arias tu hembra o tu madre?**

R. de shippo: mi madre por supuesto

**7- Para naraku cara de cucaracha...porque eres tan carbón idiota hijo de piiiiiiiiiiii...cual iba a ser tu deseo después de tener la perla y a kikyo y de haber matado a todos?**

R. de naraku: convertirme en el youkai más poderoso

Inuyasha: khe! eso lo veremos

**8- Kanna...llore en tu muerte lo siento mucho...bueno si kagome te hubiera tenido a su lado serias su hija?**

**R. de Kanna: no lo sé porque soy la nada y la nada no le importa nada**

**Yo: **_"qué coño dijo no le entendí" O_oU_

**9- J****inenji**.**..alguna vez conociste o viste a tu sexi padre...y ya has tenido pareja (porque estoy disponible. :P y a mí me gusta le gente como tu son geniales te quiero 3)**

R. de jinenji: no nunca lo conocí pero mi mami me habla mucho de él y…. u/u no tengo pareja… y gracias por el cumplido

**10- para la escritora...porque no te gusta tu nombre es hermoso y...contestaran a mis preguntas...y de donde conoces a kagome**

Yo: bueno sobre mi nombre pos no se soy una persona rara y a kag digamos que nos cruzamos por ahí verdad kag

Kagome: Si cuando supiste que era kagome del anime inuyasha te me tiraste enzima jajaja

Yo: jajaja si es que siempre fui tu fans

Inuyasha: sí que están locas las dos

Yo/kagome: (le lanzamos una mirada matadora) inu-ya-sha *tono amenazante*

Inuyasha: bu…bu…bueno continúa con esto

Yo: eh ha sí, si bueno ahora vamos con

**megumi001**

**Para bankotsu: podrías darle un beso a kagome? **

R. de bankotsu: bueno

Inuyasha: CLARO QUE NO!

Yo: rápido (hago que inuyasha se quede inmovilizado al igual que kagome bankotsu se acerca y)

Inuyasha/Koga: ALTO HAY (se besan se separan y ahora inuyasha y kagome se mueven)

Inuyasha/Koga/kagome: POR QUE HICISTE ESO!

Yo: porque yo cumplo con mis lectores ^^ pasemos a la siguiente pregunta _"antes de que me maten"_

**Para kagome: porque aún no habéis tenido hijos inuyasha y tú que no tenéis ganitas? **

R. de kagome: (sonrojada) n…no se supongo que no estamos preparados

**Para sesshomaru: cuántos años tienes? **

R. de sesshomaru:….

Yo: seximaru contesta

Sesshomaru:….

Yo: muy bien irasue-sama cuantos años tiene seximaru

Irasue: él tiene 503 años

Todos: O_o en serio

Sesshomaru: si y que?!

**Para izayoi: que te pareció de primera vista el padre de inuyasha? **

R. de Izayoi: bueno me pareció un poco tosco jejeje n.n

Inu no: hey! ¬¬

**Para Koga: Koga eres tonto o me lo parece porque no paras de fijarte en kagome ella le gusta inuyasha y ayame que heee es una chica muy guapa y no le haces caso por favor te lo pido fíjate en lo que tienes delante que si no se ira y te dejara. **

Koga: bueno, bueno lo haré _"algún día"_

**p.d1: lo del beso de bankotsuxkagome es porque me gusta mucho la pareja la juntaría con todos menos hojo ****Akitoki**** y Koga y miroku porque no me gustan **

Hojo/Akitoki/Koga: Hey!

Miroku: bueno a mí no me molesta por que yo ya tengo a mi sanguito (tocándole donde no se debe)

PLAF

Sango: maldito hentai!

**p.d2: m viva la autoraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa **

yo: gracias ^^

**p.d3: viva las orejas de inuyashaaaaaaaa**

todas las mujeres: si viva ^^

inuyasha: Y DALE CON LAS OREJAS! ù.ú

**p.d4: volvereeeeeeeeee **

yo: te esperaremos

**p.d5: viva todosssssss lossss personajeeeeessss menos zombi **

todos: viva!

Kikyo: T0T

**p.d6 vivaaaaaa el inukag**

yo/sango: VIVA!

Kagome/inuyasha: u/u

Kikyo/Koga/Akitoki/hojo: ¬¬

Yo: bueno, bueno eso fueron todas las preguntas ya solo falta un cap.*snif snif* lo esperaremos entonces, vamos a comer chicos

Todos: siiii

Inuyasha: sii yo quiero comer esas hamburguesas

Yo: a no, eso sí que NO son MIAS!

Inuyasha: ESO LO VEREMOS!

Yo: UNA CARRERA!

Inuyasha: SI!

_3_

_2_

_1_

Inuyasha/yo: ahora! (comenzamos a correr)

Todos: Sayonara! U.U

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Bueno acá está el cap. 7 espero sea de su agrado, próximamente subiré el ultimo cap. T0T nuevamente gracias a todos mis lectores por leer y participar hasta la próxima ;)

Atte: kag-chan mar


	8. EL FINAL

yo: hola bi...bi..bienvenidos a buuuuaaaaaaT0T

inuyasha: (tapandose las orejas) deja de llorar maldicion ò.ó

yo: pero buuuua no quiero que se vallan T_T

kagome: ya lu..luci te voy a extrañar m...mu..mucho (secandose las lagrimas)

shippo: y..yo tambien T.T

sango/rin: y no...nosotras T.T

kagome: todos te extrañaremos

todos: si

yo: gracias chicos :)

luis: yo extrañare mucho a inuyasha y sesshomaru son mis heroes :(

yo: bueno ya, ya (secandome las lagrimas) mejor vamos con las preguntas de nuestros lectores ^^

inuyasha: sabes aveses pienso que eres bipolar u_u

yo: yo no soy bipolar ¬¬

inuyasha: si, si como digas

yo: mira no tengo tiempo de hablar contigo ¬¬ ,asi que mejor contestemos nuestras ultimas preguntas ^^ ¿si?

todos: ¡SI!

inuyasha: por fin esto se acaba

yo: (le pego con el bate)

kagome: ABAJO!

inuyasha: auch eso dolio (levantandose del suelo con la cara sucia y roja)

yo/kagome: POR MALEDUCADO Ò_Ó

yo: *cof, cof* bueno vamos con nuestra queridisima:

**Daap**

**El ultimo cap... Los voy a extrañar a todos (este comentario no incluye pulgosos, zombies, rabiosos ni cara de cucarachas) en especial a Shippo, Buyo, Kirara, Kagome, Sango, Ayame, Kagura, El poderoso, Genial, Sexy Muuuy Sexy, Lindo, Grandioso, Supremo, Lord del Oeste Sesshomaru, Kohaku, Rin, Miroku y a Totosai (es muy majo)... **

todos: nosotros tambien! :)

inuyasha/naraku/kikyo: ¬¬

**Bueno mis preguntas**

**Perro Pulgoso Necrofilico: ¿Eres tan estúpido para decirme eso solo porque dije la verdad? Bueno, fíjate una cosa**

**YO no soy la que jugo con dos personas**

**YO no soy la que piensa primero en si mismo y después en los demás**

**YO no soy la que puso en peligro a otras personas**

**YO no me aprovecho de la debilidad de los demás**

**y lo mas importante YO NO HAGO SENTIR MAL A LOS DEMÁS SOLO PARA SALVAR MI ORGULLO**

**Piensa en eso antes de otra cosa y fíjate si no as estado haciendo mal**

R. de inuyasha:...

yo: jajaja alavado sea kami esta chica si que es sabia, inu-baka te dejaron callado jajaja! (me golpea) auch oye!

inuyasha: callate! ¬¬

**Hojo: A pesar de todo fuiste el único que no trato mal a Kagome, tienes mi respeto, no mi aprecio, pero si mi respeto**

R. de hojo: me conformo con eso

**Shippo: Cuidate mucho ¿Si?**

R. de shippo: claro mama daap n.n

**Kirara y Buyo: Suerte con la esclavitud, estoy de acuerdo con que ustedes hagan algo contra todas las personas que maltratan a los animales solo por que no puedes defenderse**

R. de kirara y buyo: weo!

yo/luis: _"estos gatos hablan estoy seguro/a"_

**Sesshomaru: Sigue siendo sexy**

R. de sesshomaru: siempre lo sere

todas las chicas: _"de eso no hay duda" *¬*_

irasue: _"engreido"_

**Zorra Retiene Almas: A pesar de todo, si tuviste razones para lo que hiciste, pero la forma en que lo hiciste son despreciables**

R. de kikyo: estabien no negare eso, porque es verdad

**monikako2010: Gracias por el cumplido**

**Todos: Bueno, esta sera la despedida, recuerden nunca escondan sus opiniones, espero verlos pronto en una segunda parte**

todos: si!

yo: _"creeme los veras de nuevo"_

**P.D. ¡No me olviden! *suelta una lagrima***

todos menos inuyasha: no lo aremos!

yo: jamas te olvidaremos daap (miro a inuyasha) ¿verdad?

inuyasha: khe si, si yo tampoco te olvidare

**Hasta la próxima y gracias por responderme**

todos: de nada!

yo: bueno chicos ahora vamos con:

**Maria**

**1- Para Inu no, señor Inu, cuando conocio a la Señora Izayoi que penso de ella?**

R. de Inu No: bueno cuando la vi me paresio un angel ademas era muy cariñosa y dulce como no enamorarme (abrazando a izayoi)

todas las chicas: que romantico *suspirando*

**2- Para Miroku, cuando conociste a Sango, porque no le pediste tener un hijo de una vez? acaso notaste que ella es distinta a las demas? y que podria ser tu pareja ideal?**

R. de miroku: si me parecio distinta a las demas damas ella era especial...

sango: n.n

miroku: ...algo me dijo 'no le pidas hijos por que perderas las joyas familiares'

sango: ¬¬

**3- Para Inuyasha, dime la verdad, cuantos hijos te gustaria tener con Kagome?**

R. de inuyasha: q..que te inporta u/u _"20 no estaria mal"_

yo: ¬¬ tienes que contestar las preguntas inuyasha

inuyasha: khe!

yo: bueno sigamos con:

**Sayaaomes**

**1.- sango...a ti te gustaba inuyasha...yo digo porque en donde sales borracha lo quisite besar :P**

R. de sango: no, no me gusta inuyasha sinceramente _"solo quise darle celos a miroku"_

**2.- miroku...que sentiste al ver esa ecena**

R. de miroku: me senti de lo pior

**3.- inuyasha...que se siente ser mandado al suelo...como tienes en los emisferios izquierdo y derecho del craneo si no tienes orejas ahi?**

R. de inuyasha: creeme es muy doloroso si no me crees golpea tu cara contra el suelo

yo: jeje no creo que quiera acerlo

**4.- kirara...yo quiero gatitos tuyos . **

R. de kirara: cuando tenga digo weo

todos: O_o

kirara: ...

todos: O_o

yo: ok nesecito un doctor

**5.- ayame...cuando conociste a kagome que le quisiste hacer al verla**

R. de ayame: bueno pues para serte sincera quise matarla jeje

kagome: o_ou jeje

**6.- kagura...no has pensado en inplantarte piel para quitarte la marca de naraku?**

R. de kagura: como se ase eso?

yo/kagome: es un poco conplicado

**7.- jinenji...te ha gustado kagome o rin...T_T yo te quuero a ti**

R. de jinenji: no las veo comounas hermanitas (rin y kagome lo abrazan) y yo tambien te quiero n/n

**8.- inu..taisho...cuando conociste a izayoi que pensaste al verla**

R. de Inu No: lo digo y lo repito me parecio un angel n.n

**9.- izayoi...que cuidado necesitaba inuyasha bebe en todo su cuerpecito?**

R. de izayoi: bueno no mucha mi bebe era un hanyou asi que no nesecitaba mucho cuidado ya que era resistente (abraza a inuyasha) verad bebito si, verdad (tirandole de las mejillas)

inuyasha: mama no soy un bebe u/u

yo/kagome: jijiji

inuyasha: ¬¬

yo/kagome: ...

**10.- kagome...que sentiste cuando viste a inuyasha y a miroku...DESNUDOS **

R. de kagome: senti que moriria de verguenza u/u

**.**

**.**

**Eso es todo por esta ves pero me gustaria que lo alargaras mas...**

yo: jiji ya lo veras

**Daap te amo tienes buenas preguntas y eres genial ofendiendo al pendejo de inuyasha**

inuyasha: ey! ¬¬

**.**

**.**

**Inuyasha ya decidete por kagome es linda fuerte y te quiere deverdad no como kikyo que te pidio ser humano y no te aceptaba como hanyo...lo siento kikyo...pero es verdad -_-...**

yo: si es verdad

inuyasha: _"de todos modos ya me decidi por kagome hace tiempo"_

**.**

**.**

**Autora podrias hacer besar a sesshomaru y kagome otra ves? Y que hagan algo mas jejejejejeje o osea que se vayan a lo oscuritojejejejejeje**

yo: jiji me encantar... (inuyasha, koga, hojo, akitoki se me lanzan y tapan la cara) mhmhm

inuyasha/koga/hojo/akitoki: siguiente

yo: dejenme respirar! (me sueltan)

**.**

**.**

**Kagura eres genial **

kagura: gracias

**.**

**.**

**Los amo a todos mas a sesshomaru y jinenji son geniales mas jinenji TE AMO 3**

sesshomaru: gracias muñeca ;)

jinenji: gracias n/n

yo: bueno ahora vamos con:

**MaruRamone**

**kagome: si inuyasha te deja con quien te irias? Con sesshomaru o con koga?**

R. de kagome: con sesshomaru por que koga tiene a ayame

inuyasha: grrr

koga: -_-|||

ayame: n.n

**inuyasha: ya que kikyo volvió vas a seguir con tu indecisión en cuanto a tu relación con kagome?**

R. de inuyasha: por supuesto que no!

kikyo: ¬¬

yo/kagome: n.n

**Rin: alguna vez le has dicho o te han dado ganas de decirle a sesahomaru papa? Aww seria re tiernoooo**

R. de rin: no yo veo a sesshomaru-sama como amo nada mas

**sesahomaru: alguna vez te arrepientes de no haber ayudado a tu padre a pelear contra takemaru para que sobreviviera? Lo extrañas? **

sesshomaru: no (friamente)

Inu No: ¬¬

**kirara: querías ser mi gatita? Sos adorable :3**

R. de kirara: weo

sango: (alsando a kirara) no se puede kirara es mi gatita

**admin: que tipo de música te gusta? Te gustan los Ramones? Debería :3**

me gusta la musica de rock, pop, no mucho la romantica y no escuche los ramones pero lo buscares ;)

**sesshomaru te animarias a besar a kagome? Si no lo haces es porque tenes miedo :3**

R. de sesshomaru: yo no tengo miedo (toma a kagome y la besa)

inuyasha: maldito sesshomaru SUELTALA!

yo: jejeje sigamos

**PD: por favor admin no termines con el fic :'c**

yo: ya vere jiji

**PD: los extrañareeeeee**

todos: y nosotros

**PD: inuyasha todavía me tenes que prestar a colmillo de acero en una semana tengo que ir al cole a rendir materias!**

inuyasha: aahh si es cierto tienes que matar a ese demonio llamado ¿matematicas o historia?

yo/kagome: creeme son muchos mas

**PD: sesshomaru si inuyasha no me presta a colmillo vos me prestas a colmillo explosivo?**

sesshomaru: no lo se

**PD2:porfa si podes hace más capítulos!**

yo: lo dije jiji ya veremos

**PD3: Saludos a todos!**

todos: SALUDOS!

yo: bueno vamos con el siguiente que es:

**Guest**

**Sesshomaru: que se siente tener que ser "padre adoptivo" de una pequeña niña tan hiperactiva como rin? **

**shippo: creo que harias linda parejita con soten vos que pensas porque para ser tan pequeño te llevas muy bien con las niñas jajaa**

**inuyasha: me prestarias a colmillo de acero para asustar a un par de personas? (entre ellas a mis profesores) :3**

**kagome: quien besa mejor sesshomaru o inuyasha? Apuesto a que sesshomaru :3**

yo: esperen, esperen esas preguntas ya la hisieron ¿verdad?

todos: tienes razon!

yo: jeje veras guest estas preguntas ya la hisieron lo lamento pasemos a la siguiente:

**Konekochan **

**para la autora: oshe mijha me encanta tu fic de preguntas w pero bueno ahora mis preguntas owo**

yo: jeje gracias me pone muy feliz que les aya gustado bueno comensemos

**para sesshy:biendo que te gusta kagura...no piensan tener hijos y darle hermanitos a rin? w**

R. de sesshomaru: si mal no recuerdo ella termina muriendo asi que creo que eso seria imposible

**para kagomesita:oshe lei un fic donde con inu hicieron..."eso"y el te lastima de la peor manera posible diciendote cosas horribles cuando le hivas a decir que estabas embarazada T.T y todo por culpa de la maldita cadaver * ahora que sabes esto ¿le puedes decir 1000000000000000 abajos por mi y la autora le pega,sango le lanza el hiraikotsu? (soy una malota) pero igual hago mi parte QwQ **

R. de kagome: q...que el hiso eso (mira a inuyasha con lagrimas)

inuyasha: no kagome espera tu sabes que yo JAMAS haria eso

yo/kagome: pero lo hisiste

inuyasha: pero en eso llamado fics

kagome: es casi lo mismo

***voy donde inuyasha y le pego en la entrepierna mientras le quemo el trasero*listo soy feliz QwQ **

inuyasha: auch eso dolio maldita Konekochan

sango: hiraikotsu (le pega en la cabeza a inuyasha)

kagome: ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO!...

5 minutos despues

un poso profundo se encontraba en el suelo mientras kagome jadeaba para recuperar aire

inuyasha: ya no por favor!

kagome: tienes razon inuyasha solo era un fics ya no estoy enojada

todos: O_OU

**para miroku:cuando dejaras de ser tan pevertido monje? le gustaria ver que sango hiciera lo mismo que usted pero con hombres? no verdad? entonces por que lo hace? **

R. de Miroku: no soy pervertido, solo soy amable con las bellas jovencitas (tocándole ya saben que a Sango)

Sango: pues no sea tan amable! (dándole una cachetada)

Yo: tienes razón Miroku no eres pervertido, eres hentai! y que pasaria si sango ase eso eh? eh?

miroku: ...

yo: ves jajaja

**para kikyo:MUERE CADAVER ANDANTE LLEVATE A TU MALDITO C...AL INFIERNO POR QUE EL PERRO SE QUEDA!ES NUNCA DERA TUYO ES DE LA ADMI,KAGOME Y MIO :D MALDITA CADAVER ANDANE QUE ESTAS EN DESCOMPOCICION Y NADIE TE SOPORTA!**

kikyo: ayy ya lo dije inuyasha es MIO y lo llevare junto a mi al infierno

yo: sigue soñando maldito cadaver inuyasha es de kagome mio y Konekochan

kikyo: jam... (la hago desaparser)

kohaku: adonde fue la señorita kikyo

yo: jeje luego te digo

**para inuyasha:inuyasha querido...PORQUE M...DEJAS A KAGOME SOLA PARA IRTE CON LA CADAVER ANDANTE?! Y TU COMO BUEN PERRO FIEL QUE ERES ESPERAS HASTA QUE LA CADAVER SE MUERA PARA ELEGIR A KAGOMESITA T.T POR MI QUE SE QUEDARA CON OTRO QUE NO SEAS TU**

R. de inuyasha: (tapandose los orejitas) b..bu...bueno eso fue antes jamas volvera a pasar

yo: mas te vale si no (muestro una tijera) te las corto

inuyash: (se tapa con las manos) Si, si, si lo prometo

todos: O.O|||

**para shippo:quieres que te adopte es que me encantas *w***

R. de shippo: lo que pasa es que mi mamá es kagome pero tu tambien puedes serlo mamá Konekochan

yo: ay shippo eres un amor y espera... (kikyo aparece llena de barro)

miroku: los cerdos otra vez?

kikyo: si

yo: sigamos

**para la cada...*cof cof*kikyo:MALDITA MUERTA POR QUE NO LEVANTAS TU P... C...Y TE VAS DERECHITO AL INFIERNO TU SOLA EL PERRO PULGOSO NUNCA VA A SER TUYO MALDITA MUERTA HIJA DE SUS MIL...!**

R. de kikyo: ¬¬ ya te dije inuyha es M...

yo: ya callate que ya se ese cuento sigamos!

**para inuyasha:inuyasha querido...*con sonrisa malefica te miro*por que?...*pongo un pie en tu espalda*ESPERASTE A QUE LA MALDITA CADAVER ANDANTE SE MURIERA PARA QUEDARTE CON KAGOMESITA ELLA MERECE ALGO MUCHO MEJOR QUE UN PERRO PULGOSO COMO TÚ!*le grito mintras le tiero el pelo***

inuyasha: aaaah quitenmela por favor eso duele (Konekochan lo suelta y desparece)

yo: jajajaja eso fue increible jajajaja

inuyasha: callate ¬¬

yo: bueno, bueno ahora vamos con:

**Monikako2010 **

**Inu No Taisho: Te sientes orgulloso de Inuyasha? Como fue la primera cita con su madre? ;)**

R. de Inu No: si me siento orgulloso de inuyasha y sesshomaru, y pues izaiyoi y yo no teniamos exactamente citas

**Bruja que resucito a Kikyo: Bruja asquerosa... Por tu culpa Kagome sufrió mucho por revivir a Kikyo... Yo soy ellos y te mataba otra vez... y no me acuerdo de tu nombre porque no me interesas nada de nada... Es mas te tengo un asquito...**

R. de urasue: chiquilla irrespetuosa mi nombre es URASUE y gracias a mi tienen alguien a quien odiar ajajajajaja

yo: _ "creo que esta loca"_

**Miroku: como fue la boda de Sango y tu?**

R. de miroku: aah la boda fue en el pueblo, pero la luna de miel due mejor todo empeso cuando...

yo/kagome/sango: CALLATE NADIE QUIERE SABER!

**Hermano de Sango: Ahora no me acuerdo de tu nombre ¡Lo siento! La pregunta es te gusta alguien o tienes novia? ;)**

R. de kohaku: me llamo kohaku señorita, a pues etto no aun no me gusta nadie

**Si decides hacer otra cosa de Inuyasha algún día te seguiré OH HERMANA a donde sea jajajjaja**

yo: jijiji contare con eso

**Adiós chicos... No lloreis sed fuertes y Inuyasha ya te estas casando con Kagome, dándole una cada y teniendo hijos... Recordad que el nombre de Paula es precioso... :) **

todos: Adios!

inuyasha: khe! (sonrojado)

**Bay-Bay... Buaaaaaaaaa ( se va a un rincón a llorar)**

todos: bay-bay

yo: no llores por favor que llorare yo tambien

inuyasha: oh por favor no llores

yo: esta bien sigamos ahora esta:

**aleja25**

**1] naraku '''ya q al pobre no le han dirigido siquiera la palabra''' tienes algun pasa tiempos aparte de joder a todo el mundo-**

R. de naraku: no te inporta insecto y no me molestes por que te buscare encontrare y descuartisare ¿ok?

yo: pobre aleja25

**2] koga en algun omento pensaste en besar a kagome o solo un beso en la mejilla para cabrear a inu-baka **

R. de koga: sip. pero no se dio la oportunidad

**3] ayame te mando mi respetos por ser alguien capaz de amar al lobo estupido de koga y por cierto en algun momento pensaste en irte con otro en vez de koga**

R. de ayame: gracias y si e intentado olvidarlo e irme con otro pero no puedo T0T

**4] sango as tenido novio antes **

R. de sango: no jamas con el trabajo de exterminadora no tuve tiempo

**5] miroku eres sabio 'si' pero en verdad llamo a todos los hombres de la entervista a cachetearlo por cada mujer q ha coqueteado **

R. de miroku: ey!

**6] inu-baka no es q me caigas mal en seerio eres vacano lo q sucede es q eres un pendejo q va detras de la zorra cadaverica y eso es inaudito digo kagome esta contigo y tu la habandonas, luego no preguntes por q kagome va a tener un cachorro con sexymaru **

R. de inuyasha: ella no tendra hijos con sesshomaru

yo: entonces madura

inuyasha:khe!

**7] admiro como mantienes la promesa de inuyasha eso si es buena onda pero ya enserio aqui entre nos entre bankotsu q esta bueniimo y sexymaru con quien te irias **

kagome: una decision muy difisil _"los dos estan para comerlos"_

inuyasha: no te quedaras con ninguno

kagome: ¬¬

**8] sueradorable shipoo sabes q mas adelante te vas a enamorar de souten y es super adorable **

R. de shippo: u/u

souten: u/u

**9] irasue me encantas esa personalidad sarcastica es increible.**

R. de Irasue: gracias humana

**10] hojo lamento q no termines con kagome en seerio es mas hbiera sido lindo poor q la tratas mejor q el perro pulgoso y ademas nunca as pensado en robarle un beso a kagome**

R. de hojo: gracias, y no puedo besar a higurashi si no quiere

yo: jeje sigamos con:

**Megumi001**

**para naomi : con cuantos años conocistes al padre de kagome?**

R. de naomi: conoci al padre de kagome en la secundaria cuando tenia quince años n.n

**para kagome:cuando vistes a inuyasha desnudo que te parecio?**

R. de kagome: la verdad no vi mucho por que me gire rapidamente jeje

**para bankotsu: de vista que te parecio kagome?**

R. de bankotsu: es muy linada mas que el cadaver

yo: sin duda

kikyo: ¬¬

**para inu taisho: estas orgullosos de tus hijos? **

R. de Inu NO: como no estarlo soy el padre mas orgulloso

**p.d1 ma gustaria que siguiera el fic esta muyyyyyy chulo **

yo: ya veremos

**p.d2 viva las orejitasssssss**

todas las chicas: viva!

inuyasha: khe!

**p.d3 inuyashaaaaaa dale un besooo a kagomeeee **

inuyasha: aqui no!

yo: pues poreso no hay problema (desaparesco a kagome e inuyasha)

todos: donde estan?

yo: un secreto ya vuelvo (desaparesco)

sango: donde se fue

**0o0o0o-mientras en el cuarto de luci-0o0o0o**

inuyasha: que despelote es esto (mirando la habitacion que esta desordenada

kagome: no se creo que es una habitacion

inuyasha/kagome: o un basurero

Yo: (escondida) ni que fuera para tanto ya veran (saco mi camara y me pongo a grabar)

inuyasha: *mejor aprovecho de que estamos solos* oye kagome

kagome: que pasa inuyasha

inuyasha: kagome yo queria desirtequeteamomucho u/u

kagome: eh?!

Inuyasha: (sonrojadicimo) ash ven para aca (le pone la mano en la cintura y la besa se separan lentamente)

kagome: o/o inu...yasha

inuyash: kagome yo te amo

kagome kyyyyya (se lanza a inuyasha y lo besa) yo tambien te amo

yo: jiji tengo todo gravado (salgo del escondite) bueno tortolits hay que volver con los demas jijiji

inuyasha/kagome: estuviste viendo **O/O**

yo: muajajaja si

**0o0o0o- Devuelta con los demás -0o0o0o0**

todos: en donde estaban?

inuyasha/kagome: e...en ningun lado jeje (sonrojados y nerviosos)

yo: muajajaja

todos menos inuyasha y kagome: O_o que le pasa?

**p.d4 si hacessss otro capitulo mas volvereeeeeee **

yo: ya lo pensare

**p.d5 gracias por el beso de bankotsu y kagome **

yo: de nada fue un plaser

**p.d6 te seguireeeee apollando autooooraaaa en losss fics que encanta tu nombre.**

yo: graaaciiiaaaaaassssssssss ^.^ bueno eso es todo y adiós

todos: Sayonara!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

buuuuuua el final buuuuua T0T estoy triste

_seguramente tengo orrores de ortografia en serio perdon, perdon pero es que el word se rompio en seri perdon bueno el siguiente capitulo LA DESPEDIDA_

atte: kag-chan mart


	9. ¿DESPEDIDA?

**yo: buuuuuuua **

**kagome: snif snif n...no...llores...luci..por buuua (nos abrazamos)**

**inuyasha: ya, ya dejen de llorar**

**kagome/yo: CALLATE!**

**shippo: voy a extrañarte luci**

**yo: (abrazando a shippo) y yo, te cuidas si**

**shippo: si lo prometo**

**sango: adios luciana-chan (abrazandonos)**

**yo: adiós sango-chan**

**miroku: hasta pronto Srta. luciana (dirijiendo su mano a...)**

**yo: hasta pronto mo... pervertido! (pegandole una piña y cae al suelo)**

**miroku: _ aaahhh no volvere a tocar a nadie**

**yo: ash usted no cambia *cof, cof* chicos a todos los extrañare desde lo mas profundo de mi alma espero volver a verlos**

**todos: nosotros tamnbien**

**yo: hasta extrañare pelear con la zombi**

**kikyo:¬¬**

**yo: jeje**

**todos se juntan**

**yo: snif snif bueno pero ante que os vayais (tomo a inuyasha y sesshomaru y los beso en la boca) asi esta mejor (los suelto)**

**kagome/kikto/kagura/Jakotsu: oye!**

**sesshomaru/inuyasha: pero que?!**

**yo: ADIÓS!**

**todos: adios! (todos desaparesen)**

**yo: que tristesa los extrañare snif snif**

**me voy al escritorio y encuentro una carta**

_**para: luci**_

_**Querida luciana**_

_**Todos te extrañaremos por ahora, por que a mi no me engañas yo conosco esa sonrisa traviesa asi que solo te digo que si vas al sengoku pronto buscame en la cabaña de kaede ;)**_

_**P.D: lleba si puedes hamburgesas por que a inuyasha le gustaron jiji besos**_

_**atte: Kagome Higurashi **_

**yo: que comes que adivinas kagome *suspiro* jijiji mejor preparo la mochila que llevare al sengoku pronto **_"y haser mas preguntas" _**muajajajaja**

**luis: y a esta que le pasa? O_o**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**buuuuua termino T0T**

**bueno por ahora, como ven pronto saldra otro cap. jijijji nos vemos en la proxima historia "vamos a hacer preguntas en el sengoku" los esperos ;)**

**P.D: gracias lectores o me cansare de agradeserlos sobre todo a daap quien siempre participo en todo muchas gracias a ti y a los demas. Muchos besos hasta la proxima**

**atte: kag-chan mar**


End file.
